Let Me Upgrade U
by Writing Sux
Summary: (Originally posted on another profile, but I'm not going to use that anymore) Buffy is a busy ad exec and event planner while Faith is a million dollar socialite bad girl. Their paths cross and hilarity ensues. Just kidding. Drama ensues. Drama on top of drama. All AU. No Hellmouth. No vamps.
1. Work Stress and Break-Ups

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to sat-I mean Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and et. al.**

* * *

Buffy turned on the flat screen TV as she flopped down on her couch then proceeded to kick off her heels and put her feet up on the glass coffee table in front of the cream coloured leather couch. The announcer on the TV began to announce, "A TMZ exclusive: millionaire socialite, Faith Lehane, was spotted on a private yacht off the coast of Florida about twenty miles from Miami. A photographer was able to get some pictures of her and her companion, Italian model Geovana Lucciano. The socialite and Geovana were cuddled up close and topless." A grainy paparazzi photo of the two women lying on the upper deck of a boat came up on the screen it was then followed up by one where Faith had sat up and flicked off the camera with both middle fingers. Both middle fingers and Faith's bare breasts were blurred out. The announcer continued, now speculating about the relationship between the two women, "Geovoana and Lehane have had a rocky relationship for the last year. The relationship started after Geovana broke up with the Italian basketball player Leonardo Fasulli-

Buffy, having her fill of mindless celebrity gossip, turned off the television and groaned, "I've watched enough." Getting up she padded down the hall to the master bedroom then went into the adjoining bathroom and began to run the water in the bronze claw foot tub. Work had been exhausting and a nice bath along with a glass of red wine was about to be the cure for it. As the water ran she went back into the kitchen and got herself a glass of vintage French wine, a gift from one of her clients. Buffy had been working on the promotion for an upcoming breast cancer fundraiser in New York City and the details and particulars of the event were beginning to run her ragged. Going back into her bathroom Buffy stripped then immersed herself into the steaming tub. This is exactly what the doctor ordered for her.

_Next Morning..._

Faith was at her penthouse in Boston. She was home after being in Miami with Geovana. She had gone down to see another one of her fashion shows and to throw a few parties for her, but then the paparazzi showed up and put her in a foul mood. No doubt the vultures were running the story on a loop on TMZ. Faith was standing in front of the floor to ceiling windows in her living room and looking at the skyline. She was wearing a mid-thigh length black silk robe and holding a crystal tumbler that was filled halfway with scotch and ice. While she leisurely sipped on her drink her friend Spike came up next to her saying, "Mornin' luv. You see the report on TMZ? You gave them an eyeful. "

Faith scoffed, "Fuck those asshole. And of course Geovoana didn't find anything wrong with them invading our privacy. Something was up with her this weekend."

Faith didn't see Spike's eyebrow arch up questioningly, so he asked, "What do you mean?"

Faith took a big gulp of her drink then took a deep breath and responded, "I threw those parties for her and like she was barely at 'em." The last gulp finished the drink and Faith nonchalantly added, "Fuck it. Let's go to the Rise tonight and get shit faced."

Spike looked at his watch pointing out, "It's only ten thirty in the morning."

Faith tilted her head to the side as she pondered, "Well then I guess we're going to have to stay busy. Care to take a trip to Toronto? There is a gallery opening up and I need some art. Also I do believe Kennedy is home after her trip to France."

"We're going to Toronto, so you can get a shag in?" Spike asked her incredulously.

Faith grinned up at him, "Hey when you're me you can do it." After handing him her glass she playfully slugged his shoulder then started to walk away, "Get ready Spikey. I'll call the jet."

Spike took a cube of ice out of the glass and popped it into his mouth mumbling around it, "Hopefully this winds up better than the last time you saw Kennedy."

Lucky for Spike, Faith was already climbing the stairs to the second floor and heading to the expansive master bedroom. She grabbed her phone off her desk and called the hangar letting them know she wanted to head to Toronto then she called her bodyguard Angel. On the second ring he picked up, "Hey."

"We're going to Toronto."

Angel groaned then reluctantly asked, "Are you going to get into another fight and punch two people then kick a tabloid photographer in the balls?"

Faith clicked her tongue against the roof her mouth as she thought about it then she looked at her fingernails pretending to contemplate more on the idea of getting in a fight with someone as she said, "Haven't figured it out yet."

Angel let out an exasperated groan, "I need to know in advance, so I can get your bail money in order. Last time dealing with the Canadian officials was a bit of a hassle."

Faith rolled her eyes. Angel always worried too much. She got into one altercation at a night club in Toronto and punched one of their vultures. It was a valid fight. Some asshole at the club said something about her and Kennedy and she punched him in the face then his buddy tried to step up to her, but she punched him in the throat. It wasn't her intended target, but the dude moved. He wasn't hurt too bad. Maybe his ego was bruised along with his trachea. Then when she and Kennedy were trying to leave some idiot vulture was asking her personal questions that she didn't want to answer, so she kicked him in the balls. Also to make matters worse her and Kennedy were fighting that night because Kennedy wants commitment and Faith wants...well Faith enjoyed the freedom of doing whatever she wanted to do.

Giving Angel a break she grinned, "I'll tell you what if I feel like punching a guy out I'll let you know in advance. Give you and Gunn time to arrange the funds."

Angel groaned again then decided, "I'll just have the funds on standby. We'll be up in a minute. What are you doing?"

Faith knew he meant what she was going to do for transportation. Taking a limo was definitely out of the question. Maybe taking a private car and going through the back. The fact that she had to strategise to leave her own home was ridiculous and pissed her off. Taking a deep breath Faith said, "Let's take the town car and head out back."

Angel told her okay and they hung up. Faith quickly went into her huge walk-in closet and she got dressed throwing on a pair of tight jeans and a tight black tank top. After putting on her Jimmy Choo biker boots she grabbed a pair of dark Ray-Ban Aviator sunglasses and a beanie along with her leather jacket then headed downstairs yelling, "SPIKE!"

Spike came out the downstairs hallway that led to the guest rooms on the first floor replying, "Oi I'm not deaf." He watched as Faith headed into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of mineral water, "We all set?"

Taking a big slug of water she nodded her head yes and as she twisted the cap back on she told him the details, "We're gonna go down the service elevator and out the back."

Spike smirked, "What no confrontation with the fuckers out front?" Faith glared at him and he laughed, "Was this that nancyboy Angel's idea or his sidekick Gunn?"

Faith shrugged into her jacket responding, "It was actually mine. I'm trying to keep this as low key as possible. I don't need to go pissing Kennedy off."

Spike decided to hold in the thought that he wanted to say which was how she was going to piss Kennedy off regardless because she won't give her what she wanted. He nodded in understanding before they left the penthouse running into Angel and Faith's other bodyguard Gunn. A tall, bald black dude that most people tried not to engage with. He wasn't big, but he had a lethal look in his eyes that made those who tried to get to Faith think twice. Faith and her entourage headed to her private hangar that was five miles away from Logan airport. After pre-flight checks they were up in the air and headed to Toronto.

* * *

_Albany, NY..._

Buffy's morning had been busy. Her and her English business partner Rupert Giles had run into a snag with the venue. Then the promotion for the event, which was in two weeks, had not been to the client's liking so that had to be re-done. So by the time lunch rolled around she was ready to just sink herself in her tub then drink herself into a deep sleep. Giles had managed to book all the talent for the event which was a silent auction fundraiser that included a vast collection of items that were up for bid. There were some completed works by big name artist, tickets for extravagant trips, celebrity chefs, and a host of other things that Buffy herself was contemplating on bidding on. Opening her desk drawer she got a bottle of Advil popped four then washed it down with the glass of water on her desk. No sooner than she had set the glass back down her phone started to ring. Groaning on the inside she picked up the phone and mustered up a professional voice, "Buffy Summers speaking."

"Hey Buff!" The perky voice said quickly making Buffy smile. She was glad that she worked with her best friend. It made the job bearable plus she could vent and Willow would know exactly what she was talking about.

"Hey Will. What do I owe the pleasure?" Buffy asked leaning back in her office chair then propping her beige Manolo Blahniks on her mahogany desk.

She could hear Willow typing away on her keyboard as she talked, "I just wanted to let you know that I sent the promotional ads and billboard graphic to the client. I'm just waiting to hear back on them."

"Giles?"

Willow half-snorted, "He doesn't care what I do." Willow did her stuffy English impression of Giles, "Oh Willow you don't have to run every mock-up by me. I'm off to play squash."

Both women laughed then Buffy caught her breath and backed up Giles, "But he is right Willow. All your promotions have always been spot on. You even got a couple side gigs because of it."

Willow chuckled, "Eh it's nothing. Have you had lunch?"

Buffy warily eyed the glass of water on her desk, "No not yet. Why?"

Willow was quiet a moment, even the typing had stopped, then in one breath she said, "There's this really nice guy I want you to meet and I think he'd be a great date for you for the fundraiser."

Buffy pulled the receiver away from her ear and scowled at it. This would be the third blind date Willow had try to set her up on. It wasn't that she wasn't trying to date. She'd just been busy. Putting the phone back to her ear she sighed out, "No Willow. I'm not going on anymore blind dates. Plus don't you have a wedding to plan?"

Willow and her girlfriend of three years, Tara, were finally tying the knot now that the advertising firm was off the ground and running. They had wanted to do it last year, but there was a big contract bid for Nikon that Buffy and Giles wanted to be a part of because it utilised both their Albany and London offices. Buffy could hear Willow's smile as she responded, "My lovely wife-to-be doesn't want me to stress myself out so she said she's handling everything. Plus I'm marrying one of the country's top celebrity wedding coordinators. I don't think I'm expected to do anything."

Buffy laughed as she pointed out, "I don't think she wants to plan her own wedding Will. Doesn't she know people who can plan it out for her, so she doesn't have to lift a finger and all she can do is boss people around?"

Willow chuckled into the phone, "You know Tara can't boss people around. She can barely get me to remember to pick my towel off the bedroom floor and we've been together for three, almost four, years. Tara has told me she's spent five years making people's dreams come true, so now it's time for her to make her own dreams to come true. Buffy can you believe that I'm getting married in six months? It's so surreal."

Buffy smiled at her friend's happiness. It was kind of surreal. Buffy and Willow had gone to high school together along with their friend Xander and now they were adults with careers. Willow would be the first of them to get married. Xander would have been the first if he hadn't left Cordelia at the altar. That was a mess considering she was his assistant. Now he was dating outside of his sports management company and had been seeing a blonde with no social filter from a law firm that dealt with high profile divorces, break-ups, and other relationships that had turned sour. Buffy's smile widened as she said, "I'm super excited for you Willow. Dawn and I can't wait to plan you and Tara's bachelorette party. I'm certain Dawn said something about a stripper, but-"

Willow shrieked, "No strippers!"

Buffy was laughing hard at her friend's reaction. There wouldn't be any strippers both of the brides, no matter how well they handled it, would have banned her and her sister from the wedding as punishment. When Buffy could form a coherent sentence she assured the red head, "Calm down Willow. We won't get any lady strippers. We'll get the sausage-"

Buffy didn't have a chance to finish as Willow began to loudly sing some nonsensical tune to block her out. Buffy wiped her watering eyes, taking care not to mess up her makeup then she yelled, "Willow I was only kidding. You know it'll be a small get together. We'll go to my beach house in the Hamptons."

Willow stopped singing and said, "Thank you. So lunch?'

Grinning Buffy nodded her head as she agreed to go to lunch with her best friend.

* * *

Not good. Not good at all. Faith had called Kennedy's cell, but there was no response. Then she called her loft and there was still no response. So now her and her entourage we're headed to Kennedy's work space in downtown Toronto. They got to the five story brick building near the edge of Lake Ontario. Looking back at the guys she said, "Why don't you guys go find a pub or something. I should be all set here."

Spike looked at her carefully asking, "You sure luv?"

Faith nodded her head and said, "Yeah. I'm sure."

Spike gave a quick whistle and he, Angel and Gunn headed to the bar that was at the corner of the street. Faith went in and took the freight elevator up to the fifth floor. As she pulled up the gate she could hear the heavy metal music bouncing off the brick walls and the high cathedral ceiling. She walked further into the space and she found Kennedy at a twenty-four foot canvas. Her arm was making wide arching motions with the brush which had a plum coloured paint on it. Faith liked watching Kennedy paint. Other than when she came it was the only other time when she looked completely relaxed. Her body moved fluidly as her hands brought forth what was created in her mind. After watching Kennedy create for a minute Faith walked over to the stereo and pushed the power button. Once the workspace was silent Kennedy looked over yelling, "What the-" She saw Faith and her look of confusion was replaced by one of anger. Kennedy put her palette on the wheeled cart next to her and as she wiped her hands she said, "I see Queen Faith has decided to grace us commoners with her presence. Oh great Queen what do we owe the pleasure?"

The sarcasm wasn't lost on Faith. Faith folded her arms across her chest shooting back with, "I thought you'd be happy to see me. We haven't seen each other in a month."

Kennedy scoffed then started to clean out some of her brushes as she replied, "I would be, but the sight of you and Geovana took that away. I'm surprised you were able to untangle yourself from her long legs."

Faith rolled her eyes, "Cut the crap Ken. I missed seeing you okay? I miss watching you work."

Kennedy just eyed her in disbelief before saying, "I'm sure you did while you had your head between Geovana's legs. Let me guess she didn't give you the attention that you were looking for and you decided to come to me because I give into whatever the hell you want." Faith went to go respond, but Kennedy cut her off, "Faith I can't keep doing this. You and I have been seeing each other for two years now. Something needs to change."

Faith just stood there looking Kennedy in her eyes. She wasn't going to give her what she wanted. She couldn't and Kennedy knew that. She knew that the moment she got into Faith's bed. On some level Faith had developed feelings for Kennedy, but it wasn't love like Kennedy was feeling. Kennedy didn't have to say it. Faith could see it on her face and she knew she didn't deserve it. Faith clenched her jaw then said, "What do you want me to change Kennedy? We can't keep having the same conversation because frankly it gets boring."

Kennedy slammed her paint brush onto the cart as she shouted, "That's your problem Faith! You get bored! Nothing can keep your interest for long enough!" Shaking her head she ruefully laughed, "You know maybe what I am asking is too much. If that's the case then I need to find someone who can give me what I want."

Faith put her hands in her back pocket then shrugged, "Okay Ken-doll if that's what you want." They stared each other down for two minutes then Faith stalked off to the freight elevator walking out of Kennedy's life forever.


	2. A Gala Event

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to sat-I mean Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and et. al.**_

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

Faith was lying face down on the living room floor and Spike walked over to her prone from then nudged her body with the toe of his boot. She had a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand and there was a naked blonde sleeping on the couch. This explained where she had gone to after she was kicked out of the club. Faith had called the owner a pencil-dick asshole whose shit hole of a club would be closed in two months and the man had called her a coked up whore. Lucky for him security escorted her out before she could kick the man's ass. Spike sighed as he looked down at his friend. Usually he revelled in her crazy antics but for the last two weeks, after everything with Kennedy, it was as if Faith was on a clear path of destruction and the only way she was going to get out of it was either she got scared shitless or death. And Spike would rather have her institutionalised before she could kill herself.

Seeing that Faith wasn't responding Spike picked her up and carried her up to the master bathroom then he laid her inside the glass shower before he turned on the cold water. The cold water being a shock to her alcohol dulled senses caused Faith to sit up quickly, panicking as she tried to get her bearings. Spike folded his arms across his chest casually saying, "Well good morning luv."

Faith's eyes rested on Spike and she said, her voice gravelly from a night of drinking, "What the fuck is your problem? Why the fuck did you do this?"

Spike reached into the shower and turned off the water, "Faith if you want to kill yourself you can do it on someone else's watch. Not mine. Now get your ass together. You've got court."

Faith grunted as he roughly threw a towel at her. Vaguely remembering that she had court Faith stripped out of her soaking wet clothes and wrapped the towel around her. Faith's latest court appearance was for the fact that she was pulled over in Cambridge for drunk driving and she assaulted an officer. Her lawyer had managed to get the assault charges dropped, but her license was revoked and now she had to appear today for her sentencing on the drunk driving charge.

After Faith was dressed in baggy sweatpants, a Vans hoodie, and her dark Prada sunglasses she headed down stairs. As she walked into the kitchen Spike gave her an envelope. She grunted, "What's that?"

Spike just shrugged then placed a bottle of mineral water and a bottle of Advil in front of her as he said, "I'm not sure. It came yesterday morning, but you were too shitfaced for me to give it to you."

Faith opened the envelope and it was an invitation to the breast cancer event that Kennedy was donating some of her work to and she had told her that she would go two months ago. The event was tonight. Faith scoffed and she was about to toss it in the trash can but then she thought about it and said, "You know what Spike?" His eyebrow arched up, "We're going to this, but I'm going to be completely trashed and I'm going to embarrass the fuck out of her. Fuck her."

Spike knew that nothing good would come from this so he thought he could talk some reason into her. "Faith are you sure? I mean you and Kennedy have been done for two weeks now. Just make a clean break of it luv. No need to torture yourself."

Faith had a look of disgust on her face as she said, "Dude what the hell happened to you? When did you become this spineless sack of shit? You use to run this town with me. Ever since you got rid of your little white habit you've been a boring, whiny piece of shit. And I don't want that around me."

Spike knew this was just the effects of the alcohol and Faith's anger talking, but he took the bait because he was still sensitive about getting clean. "Fuck you Faith. Lash out at the one friend you have left! I hope you end up in a gutter somewhere without a hand to help you out." He stormed out of the penthouse slamming the front door behind him. Faith rested her elbows on the kitchen island then rested her forehead on the palms of her hands. She hadn't been expecting this with Kennedy and it hurt more than she would ever admit to anyone. Faith knew what she had felt for the younger woman wasn't love, but it was the closest that she would ever come to it. After getting her emotions reeled back in she popped the Advil. Just as she was about to call Spike the doorbell rang. Slowly she trudged over to the door and opened it. It was Angel and Gunn. Angel cringed as he gave her the once over, "Jeez Faith you look like shit. Come on we've got to go and because you're running late it's out the front."

Faith let out a frustrated growl while she pulled up her hood and put her sunglasses on. The three of them headed to the elevator then down to the lobby of her building. No sooner had she stepped out the door was she bombarded with questions. "Faith the owner of Saint said he kicked you out last night for being too drunk and causing a scene. Why the downward spiral?"

Faith ignored the question, but it was followed by, "Geovana said that when you two were in Miami you were trying to score some coke. Are you going back to your old ways?"

Faith's rumoured drug problem was actually just that. A rumour and the only reason why it started was because she had been covering for Spike when he got busted with coke. That question was also ignored, but it was one that she almost missed that got her to respond. A female voice, the other's had been male up until now, shouted, "Faith! Kennedy was spotted in LA a few nights ago with another woman. Have you two broken up?"

Faith turned in the direction of the voice and snarled, "Even if we did break up it would be because of you assholes getting in our shit. Now go the fuck away before I make you."

That didn't help anything at all. In fact, they pressed forward for more questions and crowded her even more. She felt Angel grab one of her arms while Gunn grabbed the other. Eventually they made it to the limo and headed off to the court house for her sentencing.

* * *

Buffy had just walked into Giles' office after he had called her. Giles was pacing but he stopped as soon as she came in. He quickly smiled at her then said, "Ah Buffy it seems we have a problem."

Buffy glared at him because everything was all ironed out for the breast cancer event. It was going to be held at Gotham Hall off Broadway. The sponsors' booths were all setup. Three Olives would be providing the alcohol. The National Breast Cancer Research Foundation had a booth for donations and handing out gift bags to those who donated. Buffy had gotten a complementary bag because she was the event coordinator and she was surprised by how generous the gift bag was. There were informational pamphlets about the disease and how to perform self-checks, pink Dolce Gabana sunglasses, a pink Donna Karan robe, a box of imported French chocolates in a pink ribbon box and lastly a bottle of pink Dom Perignon champagne. Food was being prepared by an Italian chef who had flown in from Italy and was cooking the food just as she was thinking about it. Music was all set along with the lighting. All in all Buffy believed the event would be a huge success and earn the foundation a lot of money. So she couldn't figure out for the life of her what the problem would be. "What's the problem?"

Giles took off his glasses then pulled out a silk handkerchief and began to wipe his glasses as he explained, "The artist Kennedy received her invitation yesterday and she called asking where the other one was. I told her it was mailed to the second address listed with her information. Turns out the second address is her former lover's address and they are no longer in contact with each other after their falling out a couple of weeks ago."

Buffy not understanding the problem shook her head, "I'm not seeing the problem here Giles. We just stop the person at the door and tell them that the event is full."

Giles sighed heavily, "Firstly the person's name isn't listed and secondly you tell this person they can't come into the event."

Buffy got frustrated, "Well spit it out and tell me who it is Giles so I can take care of it."

Giles wiped his hand over his mouth then said, "Faith Lehane."

Buffy stood there for a moment in shock. Then once the shock was over she said, "Shit Giles. She's going to cause a fucking riot. Have you not seen the press she has gotten lately? Hell since her mother died? She doesn't have an ounce of civility left in her." There was nothing to do. Faith Lehane was a time bomb and if everything went her way things would be fine, but one wrong...anything then the shit would fly. Taking a deep breath she came up with a plan, "We let her in. Water her drinks down and make sure she doesn't run into Kennedy. Who I so did not know she was dating. Then again the art world doesn't do press."

Giles gave her a concerned look and asked, "Buffy are you sure? I know I'm not the world's most informed person on celebrity news, but I've heard the stories. She assaulted a police officer a few weeks ago. Her favourite hobby is to punch people-"

"Paparazzi who invade her privacy Giles." Buffy said defending her new problem.

"That is barely the point Buffy. Can we trust her to not punch someone at the gala? Say whoever Kennedy brings with her as her date?" Giles asked challenging Buffy.

Giles didn't challenge Buffy often, but he did question his young counterpart's judgement on this one. Buffy thought about it and she believed Faith would be civil if she were isolated from the other guests. But in order to do that she was going to have to get in contact with Faith's people. Buffy sighed then put on her take charge face, "Give me an hour and half and hopefully I'll have a solution for us. But first I need Kennedy's number."

Giles went into his rolodex and pulled out the number for the artist and handed the card to Buffy. She refrained from making a comment about him using a rolodex but she did say, "Thanks Giles."

Buffy left his office then quickly walked down the carpeted corridor to her office. Once she was in her office Buffy got on the phone and called the modern abstract artist. The phone rang once then on the second ring a female voice said, "Giles I'm not going to back out of the event. But just know I owe you no more favours and you now owe me two."

Buffy smiled then in her professional tone said, "No actually this would be Giles' partner Buffy Summers."

Kennedy was quiet for a moment then said, "Oh sorry. The old-timer and I have known each other too long. I see the number and think it's him trying to talk me into something. He's told me about you though. Said you're a wonderful event coordinator. What can I do for you?"

Buffy hated that the great conversation they had going was about to go bad. Trying to remain casual Buffy said, "The reason why I'm calling is because of the Faith Lehane situation."

Buffy didn't have to be in the same room with the other woman to tell that her mood just shifted. Kennedy sharply responded, "What about it?"

Not wanting to waste either of their time Buffy said, "I need her people's number. I have an idea that will keep the atmosphere at the gala tonight light and fun as it should be without her making a scene."

Kennedy snorted, "Good luck with that. She doesn't have people. I mean she has her bodyguards and Spike, but other than that you speak with the woman directly. Here's her number." Kennedy gave her the number and after Buffy thanked her Kennedy gave her a weird warning, "Be careful Buffy. She um...she has this attitude of 'take, want, have' and she applies that to all aspects of her life."

Buffy raised an eyebrow at the vague warning, but said, "Um okay. Thanks. I look forward to meeting you at the gala tonight. It should be an excellent event."

Kennedy cheerfully said, "Yeah it will be. I look forward to meeting you too. Giles talks about you a lot and it'd be nice to meet his protégé."

They talked for a moment longer then Buffy hung up with her. Buffy looked at the number scribbled on the notepad in front of her preparing herself for the conversation she was about to have. She picked up the receiver again and dialled the number. On the third ring the phone was answered by a man with an English accent, "Cambridge Marriott. William speaking how may I help you?"

Startled and confused Buffy quickly said, "Oh I'm sorry I dialled the wrong number."

The man in his proper English accent replied, "No worries ma'am. Have a good day."

The phone disconnected. Buffy looked down at the number on that notepad then brought up the call history on her desk phone and it matched, so she tried it again. This time the phone only rang twice before going straight to an automated line which clearly stated that it was the Marriott and that the hotel apologised for not taking her call. Buffy didn't believe that Kennedy would give her a fake number, but then again this was Faith Lehane. Once the message tone sounded Buffy left a brief message then hung up. Hoping that she hadn't left a message for some random person, Buffy called the event manager that she had overseeing the setup of the venue. Kendra answered in her island accent, "Hey Buffy. What's up?"

Buffy went over the details of what she wanted to do for Faith and as soon as she finished with all the details Kendra said, "But the bigger donors are going to wonder why they didn't have a chance to get a private table."

Buffy scoffed and said, "If anyone complains I will deal with it, but this needs to be done. Oh and Kendra make sure she's far away from the bar."

Kendra snorted instead of laughing out loud, "That's like trying to keep a fish out of water."

Buffy let out and exasperated sigh, "Let's try Kendra please."

"I want a raise if shit gets out of control tonight." Kendra added before she disconnected the call.

Buffy rolled her eyes while she hung up the phone. She was contemplating on calling the Boston number again, but just as soon as she decided to wait awhile Buffy's iPhone rang. Buffy checked the display and all the screen read was restricted, but she still picked it up. After saying hello a somewhat deep female voice said, "Ms. Summers I do believe you have been trying to reach me."

Not realising who she was talking to Buffy replied, "I don't think so. I think you may have the wrong number." The woman let out a low chuckle then repeated her message back to her. Buffy sat there stunned then asked, "How did you get my cell phone number?"

"You plan events. You do advertising. You put yourself out there. It only took a few calls to get your cell number. What can I do for you blondie?"

A little unnerved that Faith knew more information about her than she did on her Buffy cleared her throat and using her professional tone she said, "You were recently invited to a gala event for breast cancer research that is happening tonight."

Buffy could hear Faith's tongue clicking then she remarked, "Ah. This is why you were calling. I should have connected the two. I promise blondie I will be on my best behaviour."

Getting fed up with Faith calling her blondie Buffy asked, "Can you stop calling me that please?"

"Nah. I think I'm going to keep calling you that."

"How do you even know I'm blonde?"

Faith quick response was, "Google babe. Nice picture on your website. I wonder what you look like out of that pencil skirt."

Buffy's mouth fell open. This woman had no regard for professionalism and she was just so flippant about everything that it was pissing Buffy off. Wanting to move the conversation along Buffy tried to get down to business, "Actually Ms. Lehane-"

"Faith, Buffy. Also what kind of name is Buffy?" Faith asked before she started to slowly pronounce Buffy's name.

Buffy heard an English guy in the background say, "Sounds like a stripper name."

"Who the hell is that?"

Faith didn't answer question, but she did say, "Ooh Buffy are you a secret stripper? Do you give private dances or are you a stage girl? I bet you can do naughty things on a pole."

Completely baffled Buffy sat there then decided she didn't have to take this blatant sexual harassment, so she hung up on the socialite. Buffy flopped back against her office chair and said out loud, "The nerve of some people."

_Meanwhile in Faith's Limo..._

Faith and Spike were cracking up from pissing of the blonde who had just hung up on them. They we're headed to her hangar so she could take a flight down to New York for the event. After her court sentencing, which she had mandatory rehab starting next Monday along with community service, she called Geovana up to see if she would be able to come to the event with her. Geovana wasn't able to, but that didn't leave Faith down and out. Faith managed to get her New York fling Tiana to come to the event with her. Tiana was another one of Faith's flings that got under Kennedy's skin. Her and Spike had made up after the sentence hearing which he was at.

Spike caught his breath and said, "She didn't even have an idea of what to say. Oh god messing with this bird is going to be fun."

Faith took a deep breath then said, "I can't believe you called her stripper." Spike gave her a disbelieving look, "Okay I would have called her a stripper too. I think we may have pissed Ms. Summers off."

Faith opened up the browser on her iPhone and the picture of the petite blonde came up causing her to smirk, "She ain't bad looking." Spike grabbed the phone out of her hand and she added, "And she looks like she could climb a pole and slide down it better than Kelly could and she's been a stripper for years."

Disagreeing Spike snorted, "Kelly is an amazing stripper. I should call her up. It's been awhile." Giving his approval Spike's eyebrow arched up, "She is a good looking bird. I wonder who the stuffy Brit is?"

Faith smiled and said, "Probably her rich sugar daddy. Bet you she's hoping for an Anna Nicole Smith situation. Has to be. Advertising and event planning in Albany can't be a money making business."

"This is coming from the woman who invested a million in a liquor that not even the bums would drink. Maybe she came up with a spectacular business model and along with her perky attitude she was able to build an empire with no one's help." Spike joked.

They both looked at each other then burst out laughing all over again. Spike took out a cigarette and lit it, then as he exhaled the smoke he asked, "Do you think she was going to tell you that you weren't allowed into the event?"

Faith snatched the cigarette from between his fingers and took a drag from it inhaling the sweet smoke of the Turkish imported cigarette and before she exhaled she said, "Not certain and frankly, I don't care." She exhaled the smoke, "I got an invitation, so I'm going. Tiana is going to be looking sexy as hell and Kennedy is...well just know I'm going to make sure it's a night she doesn't forget. Plus it's for a good cause. Let's save the tits."

After lighting up another cigarette for himself Spike said, "Here, here!"

The two joked around for the rest of the drive to the airport with no more calls to or from the petite blonde.

* * *

_That evening..._

Buffy was walking around her suite at the Four Seasons in just her black Giuseppe heels and black Bordelle panties. After her appalling conversation with Faith she decided to deal with her in person and that any action she made against the other woman was because Faith instigated it. Buffy then took a chartered jet to the city once she made sure everything was all set at the office. After she had checked into her room she had gone to Gotham Hall to see if Kendra was handling everything okay. Her event manager had managed to have a private table setup for Faith and also made sure that someone was always around to take care of the woman's every whim.

Buffy went over to the closet door where a garment bag was hanging and she unzipped the bag revealing a black, floor length Ralph Lauren gown. The gown had a plunging v-neckline and back. The material was a shimmery beaded material. As soon as she saw the dress at the boutique in New York the other day she fell in love with it. She slipped into the dress then made sure it fit her petite body perfectly as well as making sure it covered everything. Just as she was putting on her diamond drop earrings the hotel phone rang. She quickly glided to the phone and answered it. The front desk was informing her that her limo was ready to take her to the gala.

Buffy got her wrap and clutch purse then left out of the room. This was one of the reasons why she got into event coordination. She loved getting dressed up and going to all these parties. She was grateful for Giles' many connections because if it weren't for them she'd still be in a small office and not sporting a thousand dollar Ralph Lauren gown. She stepped off the elevator when the doors opened for the lobby and she found Giles waiting for her near the concierge desk. He was looking sharp in his Dolce and Gabana tuxedo. She even noticed that he had forwent his glasses and was wearing his barely used contacts. Buffy briefly wondered if the prescription was even up to date. Giles smiled at her endearingly then commented, "As always you look very elegant." He offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

Buffy took his offered arm then they left out of the lobby then into the awaiting stretch limo that was parked in front of the entrance. Buffy looked out of the window at the passing lights and buildings of New York as they rode to the event. She wasn't partial to the city, but she still thought it was beautiful. "Willow and Xander were able to make it in okay. Though I have them setup at the Waldorf. Any report on the Faith situation?"

Buffy's lips set in a firm line as she said, "I haven't heard anything from security or Kendra. But the event starts at seven and Ms. Lehane likes to make an appearance later. We'll just have to see."

The rest of the ride was uneventful and once they arrived at Gotham Hall a section of street had been barricaded and there was very little press. Buffy had the amount of press decreased once she found out about Faith in hopes of preventing a brawl. Buffy and Giles went in and they mingled with the other guests. Buffy was normally anxious at these events because she always wanted them to be a stellar success, but tonight she was extra nervous because she had to deal with Faith Lehane. Sipping her flute of champagne she eyed the entrance, but she was still engaged in the conversation around her. After about three hours Kendra came over to the table where Buffy was sitting and she bent down whispering in her ear, "Our honoured guest has arrived."

Nodding Buffy mumbled, "Great. Let's see what happens."

_Outside of Gotham Hall..._

The limo Faith had gotten for the night pulled up to Gotham Hall and she grinned as she said, "Not a lot of press. You think there would be for something like this."

Spike slung his arm around the shoulders of the brunette sitting next to him saying, "Well we are three hours late."

The African-American model sitting next to Faith wearing a black Michael Korrs one shoulder sheath dress leaned closer to Faith to look out the window saying, "Maybe it isn't as successful as the organisers thought it would be."

Faith looked at her and said, "Nah. This is Buffy's doing. No paparazzi for me to punch out which means no bad press."

The door to the limo opened and Faith climbed out then held out her hand for her companion to take. As they were walking up the short sidewalk to go into the venue the reporters across the street were snapping pictures and shouting questions, and Faith ignored them but she did give them a show by placing a lingering kiss on Tiana's lips which both women smiled after it. As soon as they walked into the foyer they were greeted by Kendra and she extended her hand saying, "Ms. Lehane we're glad that you and your guests could make it to the gala. We're hoping to earn enough money for a really great cause. If you would just follow me and I'll show you to your private table."

Faith smirked at the islander and said, "Are you going to be my personal caretaker?"

Kendra smiled only responding, "Ms. Lehane, as much of a pleasure as it would be to be your personal caretaker I unfortunately have to make sure this event finishes on a good note."

"Ah. So Ms. Summers isn't running the show?" Faith asked because she was intrigued by the blonde and wanted to meet her.

As they began to walk Faith snaked her arm around Tiana's waist and she pulled her closer to her. Kendra guided them down the corridor to the huge ballroom that the event was being held and she said, "Ms. Summers unfortunately had to leave early to London. An emergency came up in regards to another client."

Spike let out a half hearted, dramatic, disappointed sigh, "Aw and we were really looking forward to meeting her."

Faith gave him a look that told him he was overdoing it. Nodding her head she said, "That really is a shame though. I wanted to thank her for setting all this up for me."

It physically hurt Kendra to hold back the snort laugh that she wanted let go, but she just said, "If you want to thank her then a donation to the foundation will be all the thanks she needs."

Faith looked at Spike and they shared a look as they both wondered if she would be making a donation or not. Going into the ballroom Faith was a little taken aback by the turnout. There had to be at least five hundred people. It was a high profile event with a lot of rich attendants, so she was expecting a smaller crowd. As they walked down a path near the back of the dimly lit room Tiana whispered to Faith, "There are a lot of things up for bid. I want to see if that metal fire sculpture is still on auction."

Faith turned to give Tiana's neck a quick kiss then she murmured against her soft skin, "Alright babe." Faith loudly said, "Hey Bahamas mama."

Kendra quickly turned and glared at her for a second, but she instantly resumed her cordial act, "Yes Ms. Lehane?"

Faith motioned her head over to the auction displays saying, "You gonna give us a guided tour or are we free to roam?"

Kendra had noticed that Spike had gone missing from Faith's entourage and her jaw clenched. She did a quick view around the room and she spotted him and his date at the bar. Kendra had put the bar on notice for Faith herself, but not for anyone in her party. Hoping that he would contain himself Kendra waved her arm to the displayed auction items and told her, "If you and your date would like to go look at the items then by all means do so. If you need anything at all then don't hesitate to ask me personally."

Faith grinned at her, "Sure thing Bahamas mama."

Faith saw the flash of anger in Kendra's eyes before she turned and steered Tiana towards the auction. Tiana softly chuckled, "She's going to kick your ass Faith."

Faith gave her a dimple filled smile, "Well she can try all she wants and I'll be glad to let her."

Tiana rolled her eyes then bent to give Faith's cheek a quick kiss then quietly said, "You do know I don't like it when you talk about other women in my presence."

Before Faith could say anything Tiana was sauntering off to go view the metal fire sculpture. Faith shook her head and headed to the bar with Angel trailing behind her. She got to the bar and leaned back against it and gave the bartender her order. The bartender gave her a glass of Jameson on the rocks and Angel quietly said, "You're not supposed to be drinking. If pictures emerge-"

"And if I remember correctly it's your job not to allow such pictures to be taken." Faith said cutting him off before she took a big sip of the alcohol. Swishing her glass around Faith took a good look at the crowd as best as she could in the dimly lit room. There was a jazz band on stage and people were milling around talking or placing bids on auction items. Faith was able to spot the pieces that Kennedy had donated and they were really great. She would probably bid on them or buy them out right, but she'd do so under her alias, or Spike's alias because Kennedy knows hers. The one thing that caught her eye was the classic Aston Martin. Gasping Faith made a beeline for it. Faith loved classic luxury cars. She had a classic Ferrari that she didn't even dare to drive because she wanted to keep it in mint condition.

Getting to the platform that the car was on she saw the security guards, but paid them no mind when she hopped over the velvet rope to keep people out. The tall guy to the right instantly had a grip on her arm and she said, "Dude you have no idea who you're messing with and I suggest you remove your hand or I'll remove it for you."

Angel came up to the security guard saying, "Can she just get a good look at the interior of the car. She won't touch anything. Will you Faith?" She just shrugged which caused Angel to narrow his eyes at her, but he said with a lot of emphasis, "_She. Will. Not. Touch. It._"

Faith heard Angel crystal clear, but she still was her own person and if she wanted to touch the car, she was going to touch the car. The guard still had a good grip on her arm and he said, "Ms. Lehane I can't let you pass the barricade. I'm sorry."

Faith scoffed, "I'm sure you are. I want to speak to your boss."

Angel looked at Faith saying, "You don't need to speak with his boss Faith. Just buy the damn car and you can look at it all you want."

"I would like to report him for his manhandling of me." Faith stated matter-of-factly. Angel was right about her buying the car, but this gorilla had his hands on her and that was something she didn't like. Before Faith could do or say something that would probably end with her getting arrested or kicked out, she heard a familiar voice say behind her, "And is this gentleman I would report to if I wanted to inform someone about you sexually harassing me?"

Faith turned her head to look behind her and the vision before her made her heart stop and her breath to hitch. Faith wasn't prepared for seeing Buffy in person. The picture she saw on the firm's website showed that she was an attractive, confident woman, but what it didn't show was her presence. It just exuded a beautiful confidence that she was attracted to immediately. Faith couldn't form a coherent sentence and all thought had left her mind.

Buffy had seen the entire scene from her location in one of the alcoves that she had been watching from. She had been in the control room watching on the security monitors, but as soon as Faith had gotten a drink she decided to go back to the floor to get closer just in case things got interesting. And as she had approached the woman she was surprised to see how beautiful she was and the threatening glare in her eye made her even more intriguing to the blonde. And now the brunette was staring at her with a blank look. Buffy casually folded her arms across her chest then questioningly rose her eyebrow asking, "Should we cut you off?"

Faith gave her a confused look then Buffy's eyes made an indication to the glass in her hand and finally she was able to make a coherent thought process and sentence, but it was a brief one, "Oh. No."

Buffy wanted to laugh at her because Faith seemed to be completely out of her element at the moment. Buffy pointed at the security guard, "Colin you can let her go. I don't think she's going to do anything."

Faith felt the guard let her go but kept her eyes on the blonde. Buffy walked over to her and Faith got a whiff of her perfume which caused an unexpected reaction and she swallowed hard. Faith watched as Buffy undid the velvet rope and she took a sip of her drink to moisten her suddenly dry throat then asked, "What you doing blondie?"

Buffy gave Faith a disapproving look and warned, "Watch yourself Ms. Lehane. I'm doing this to be nice, but I don't want you to touch the car and you need to give your friend your drink."

Faith realised that she had drawn a small crowd and Spike, his date, and Tiana were standing behind her. Faith handed her drink to Tiana then held up her hands up saying, "We'll play by your rules blondie."

Buffy rolled her eyes and watched as Faith walked over to the platform and jumped up on it. Buffy watched Faith carefully because that car was in impeccable condition for being on display. Faith was admiring the burgundy leather interior of the silver DB6 Volante. The things that she could do in this car came to mind instantly. As she was imagining having it shipped to her Santa Monica condo and driving it up and down the coast with a Californian beauty in the passenger seat. Faith lifted her eyes a little in Buffy's direction asking, "What's the highest bid?"

Buffy looked at the book mounted in front of the car and read out, "Two million."

"Buy now price?"

Curious as to where Faith was headed Buffy read, "Four million."

Faith had bent down to get an eye level look at the trim and she stood up saying, "I'll pay six million, donate another six on top of that and I want a date with you."

Buffy stood there baffled. Not really believing what she had heard Buffy said, "What?"

Faith jumped down off of the platform her boots making a soft thud on the thick, carpeted floor. She stood right in front of Buffy noticing she had a good two inches on her and she cocked her head to the side slowly repeating herself, "I'll give you six for the ride. Another six for the foundation and I want a date."

Buffy started to laugh. Faith wasn't used to this sort of reaction. She wasn't used to her own reaction to the blonde either, but she figured a date would let her figure it out. Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing. The money wasn't the big thing. It was the date. She was straight and if she was going to date any woman it wouldn't be one who was an alcoholic who liked to punch people and was constantly hounded by the paparazzi. Buffy caught her breath and said, "Ms. Lehane-"

"It's Faith blondie."

"It'll be Ms. Lehane until you stop calling me blondie." Buffy stated pointedly then continued, "I am straight, but thank you for the offer. Kendra will make arrangements for your donation and purchase for you."

Faith grinned as she watched Buffy walk away and she thought the blonde had put a little extra movement in her hips as she made a poised exit. Not one to just let a beautiful blonde walk away from her Faith quickly jogged after Buffy yelling, "Yo B!"

Buffy stopped walking and sharply turned to look at Faith saying, "How about you actually say my name for once?"

Faith slowed to a casual walk and shook her head, "Nah. That takes the fun out of irritating you. Plus saying Buffy gives me naughty images remember?"

Buffy scowled at the brunette. She wasn't going to stand there and take her sexual harassment or bull shit. Buffy in a very controlled tone said, "Do it again and I will be sure to press sexual harassment charges. Though I'm certain you'll weasel your way out of it." Buffy regarded the smug look on Faith's face then continued, "Now if you were actually serious about all that smoke you were blowing go see Kendra because we are done talking."

Buffy turned and walked away. Faith stood there bewildered. No woman she had ever approached had ever rebuffed her in such a negative way before. She was at a loss as to what to do. Faith wanted to go after her, but she thought better of it. The petite blonde seemed like she could stand her own ground and kick Faith's ass verbally and physically. Faith went back to where her entourage was and said, "Angel pay for the car and make my donation. And Spike can you buy Kennedy's paintings. I have a feeling I inspired them."

Spike thought Faith was taking the rejection well considering last time she was rejected was when they were both in prep school in Wales. Spike nodded and said, "Sure thing luv. You okay?"

Faith nodded and said, "Yeah. I um...I need a drink."

Faith walked to the bar. Her encounter with Buffy had left her completely unhinged. From how she had responded to actually seeing her to the rejection which she realised stung more than when Kennedy ended their affair. Getting two shots of jack and a scotch on the rocks, Faith stayed at the bar. Tiana had joined her eventually and she commented, "I've never seen you so worked up over a girl."

Faith scoffed and replied, "Oh yeah well what do you know about it? You only see me when I need a good lay. You don't know shit."

Tiana wasn't going to get into an argument with Faith. Instead she stood up and gracefully said, "I'm not going to put up with the bullshit tonight Faith."

Faith snorted, "Any other time you would. What's different tonight? Because some blonde blew me off you think you can do the same? Go ahead. No tears to be cried here darlin'. I can get another one just like you in ten minutes or less."

Tiana, true to her word, wasn't going to put up with Faith's bullshit and she said, "Have a good evening Faith."

Faith didn't say anything, but out of the corner of her eye she could see Tiana walk away. Maybe at some point she would apologise to her, but not tonight. No tonight she was going to get wrecked and fuck the bitter taste of rejection away. Tossing back the rest of her drink Faith got up from the bar and found Spike, Angel and Gunn. Spike had seen Tiana leave and he could tell Faith was well on her way to getting drunk. Faith looked around and said, "Let's get the fuck out of here and go find a club."

"Sure thing luv. We'll find you a sweet young bird who you can screw senseless." Spike said as the small group headed for the exit.

Faith just nodded, but not really feeling the meaning behind Spike's words. She was still thinking about Buffy and the way she had made her feel. Faith decided she really didn't like that feeling and she was going to screw every woman that crossed her path until it went away. Taking a final glance around the room and when she didn't see the blonde she walked out to the corridor.

Buffy had been watching from the security room and she had watched as the brunette hit the bar. Then when the beautiful model had gone over to talk her Buffy knew the conversation wasn't going well because Faith wasn't looking at the woman and the model looked like she wanted to smack Faith. Finally when the group was leaving she saw Faith survey the room one last time. Buffy was relieved that Faith was now gone and all opportunities for her to make scene had been handled well. Faith had even gave twelve million to the foundation which Buffy hadn't been expecting. As soon as the event was Faith free Buffy rejoined her friends back at their table and enjoyed the rest of the night.


	3. Can't Get You Out of My Head

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to sat-I mean Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and et. al.**

* * *

_Four Weeks Later..._

Buffy was at her California home in the backyard training with her personal trainer Kelly, who was pushing her hard today, and she was about to drop dead but she was pushing through the pain because she appreciated the results from the strenuous workout. After spending the last six months planning for the breast cancer event she was giving herself a vacation. Her California home was right off the beach in a remote location of Santa Barbara and she shared it with her younger sister Dawn who was going to school at University of California Santa Barbara. Speaking of her sister, Dawn stepped out onto the deck of house and yelled, "Buffy you have a package. Can I open it?"

Buffy got an annoyed look on her face because Dawn's voice had broken her concentration. "No Dawn! Who's it from?"

"Buffy you're messing up your form." Kelly told her then he fixed her weight lifting stance.

Buffy tried not to roll her eyes and even if she wanted to get back her concentration Dawn's shrill voice could be heard again, "There's no return address on it. But the label says it's from Bergdorf's."

Buffy's trainer rolled his eyes because he knew the mention of the high-end store would break his client's concentration. Kelly handed Buffy her towel and water bottle then conceded, "I guess we're done for the day."

Buffy gratefully took the towel and wiped her face as she said, "Thanks Kel. I'll shoot you an e-mail to schedule another time. Although I think I may be going back to New York at the end of the week."

Kelly chuckled and said, "It's fine Buffy. Just make sure you keep up with the regiment. I'll see you later."

Buffy showed him out then headed up the stairs to the deck that led to the main floor of the house. She saw Dawn in the kitchen stuffing her face with a slice of cold pizza in one hand and a bottle of juice in the other. Buffy went over to the kitchen island where Dawn had placed the package and scrunched her face up, "Why are you even here?"

Dawn cheerfully smiled and said, "No classes this afternoon and plus you said we could go shopping before you went back to New York."

Buffy got a knife out of the block saying, "I did didn't I? Eh. We'll see Dawn." Buffy sliced through the packing tape with the knife, "Giles has been e-mailing me about a campaign bid for a new fragrance for somebody, but the San Diego animal conservation wants to throw a fundraiser. So it's a tossup." Buffy got the box open and the first thing she saw was lilac envelope on the white tissue paper. Buffy took it out then opened the several layers of tissue paper and saw a cherry red Michael Korrs twist front jersey dress along with a rectangular Tiffany's box.

Dawn was looking over her shoulder and she gasped, "Holy crap." Then she pushed her sister saying, "You're dating someone and you didn't tell me? Is it Kelly?"

Buffy was confused and she looked at Dawn, "What?"

With her eyes wide Dawn repeated herself, "Are you seeing someone?"

Confused Buffy stammered, "N-No. No. No Dawn. And no it's not Kelly. Kelly is gayer than a two dollar bill."

Dawn's face fell as she said, "Oh. Then who's it from?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and picked up the envelope saying, "Let's find out." She opened the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper. After she had it unfolded the first line told her everything she needed to know about the origins of the dress and jewellery. Buffy hastily folded the letter back up then shoved it in the envelope before she tossed it in the box. She picked up the box and as she ran from the kitchen Dawn yelled, "Buffy who's it from?"

Ignoring Dawn, Buffy ran down the hall and into her room. She closed and locked the door. Tossing the box on the bed she mumbled, "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Dawn started banging on the door and was yelling, "Buffy open the damn door and tell me who's sending you expensive gifts."

Buffy shook her head and yelled, "Dawn go away. I need to call Giles."

"You liar! I'm going to call Willow and tell her that you have a secret boyfriend that you've been keeping from all of us then she'll call you and want to know why you haven't told us which will lead to a Willow freak-out of epic-"

Buffy yanked the door open and said through gritted teeth, "Okay I get it." Taking a deep breath she said, "If I tell you do you promise not to say anything to anyone?" Dawn eagerly nodded her head yes and Buffy let her in her room. Dawn sat at the foot of her bed as Buffy started to pace in front of it and explained everything to her, "You know how I had that breast cancer event a few weeks ago?"

Dawn slowly nodded, "Yeah and you said it was an outstanding turn out and they may make it an annual thing."

"Yeah and I owe a large part of that to Faith Lehane." Buffy said slowly.

Buffy watched as Dawn's face turned from one of confusion to one of realisation and she covered her mouth with her hand. "She's a train wreck." Then she scowled at Buffy, "Why didn't you tell me that she was at the event? I so would have went just to see that hot mess of a show. What'd she do?"

Buffy shrugged and honestly admitted, "She wasn't that bad and she was one of the biggest donors. Faith bought the Aston Martin and donated six million."

"Wow. Is she the one who sent you the dress?" Dawn asked and Buffy shook her head yes. Now really confused Dawn asked, "Why is she sending you gifts? If I know my Faith Lehane gossip accurately, and I do because when is she not in the news? She's very self-absorbent and may or may not have a drug problem."

Buffy paced quietly for a moment then reluctantly revealed, "She may or may not have asked me out on a date."

Dawn gaped at her older sister then smile slowly spread across her face before she started laughing hysterically. Buffy would have found the situation funny too if Faith had sent her something other than a thousand dollar designer dress. Buffy stood in front of Dawn with her arms crossed as she waited for her to stop. As Dawn caught her breath between breaths she said, "I'm sorry Buffy, but if you turned her down then why did she send you a dress?"

Buffy shrugged because she hadn't finished reading the note that came with it. Buffy went over and opened the box then pulled out the letter saying, "I guess I should finish this to find out what this is about."

Dawn quickly shook her head in agreement. Buffy read the letter and Dawn watched her sister's facial expression. Buffy's face went from one of confusion to a thoughtful one and it stayed that way even as she folded the letter back up. Unable to stand the suspense Dawn reached for the letter, but Buffy quickly pulled it back and told her, "She wants to have dinner with me tonight."

"Are you going to?" Dawn asked.

Buffy gently bit her bottom lip then looked back down at the letter and re-read it, "_Hey B. I know you're wondering how I got this address. Just know I know people. I hope you like the dress. I thought it was something you should have. The necklace was just extra. Accessories right? So look, I've tried. But I can't get you out of my head. And I know you said no, but could you maybe want to do dinner? It'll be platonic and sexual harassment free. I just want to hang out with you. Here's my number so call and let me know what you decide. –F"_

Buffy just plopped down on the edge of the bed next to her sister and said, "I don't know." Then she fell back on to the bed.

_Faith's House in Santa Monica..._

For four weeks she had been having constant thoughts about the petite blonde. She tried drinking her away. She tried fucking random girls to get her out of her system. Faith even tried to using her community service to help get her mind off of the blonde, but nothing helped. So Faith had Angel contact Buffy's office to see if he could arrange a meeting or something and when she found out that she was on vacation Faith made him find out where. When Angel had found out about Buffy's Santa Barbara home, Faith wasn't certain how he had found out about it nor did she really care, they flew to Santa Monica. The dress and jewellery had been on a whim. So now here she was pacing the side of her pool while she anxiously waited to hear from the blonde.

Spike was watching the unusual behaviour of his best friend and he still hadn't figured out the reason why they had made the sudden trip to Santa Monica or the even more surprising purchase of random things that Faith didn't normally buy. And what was even weirder was that for the last two weeks she had stopped sleeping with random women and she wasn't drinking as much as she usually did. Faith even completed her community service early. Whatever was bothering her had made her get very focused. Getting dizzy and fed up with her pacing Spike got out of his lounge chair then held her by her shoulders, lightly shaking her as he asked, "What's going on Faith?" Then he joked, "You take one more bleedin' lap around this thing I'll send you off to the funny farm."

Faith just stared at him for a moment then let her head fall to his shoulder and mumbled, "I think I'm in trouble Spike."

Spike wrapped his arms around her and said, "I can see that luv. What's going on? Do you need sex? I'm certain Bridgette wouldn't mind coming over. Or we could go out and you could charm the pants off some unsuspecting bird."

Faith shook her head no then she got out of his embrace and she ran her hand through her thick brown hair as she started to pace again, "You know how you taste something once and it's so good that you constantly think about it until you drive yourself insane?" She looked at Spike and he just nodded his head yes although he had no clue as to what she was talking about. "Well I've been in the same boat for the last month. Alcohol doesn't get rid of it. Women don't get rid of it. And I think I've reached the point of desperation. I've never been desperate Spike!"

Spike still uncertain about what she was talking about said, "What are you talking about Faith? Is this about Kennedy or Tiana?"

Faith stopped to pacing to chuckle and say, "Honestly I wish it were one of them but no it's not. It's about a little blonde who won't give me the time of day."

Spike got even more confused. Now he was sure he knew who she was talking about, but he just wanted to be certain, "Buffy?"

"Of course it's Buffy!" She exclaimed as her pacing started back up.

Dumbfounded Spike scratched his head while stating the obvious, "She turned you down Faith."

Faith shot back angrily, "I know Spike!" She sat down at the end of a chaise lounge and held her head in her hands and sighed, "I can't explain it, but I want her in a way I never wanted a girl before. It's like I did coke or something and I need my fix."

Having had dealt with a coke problem Spike sat behind her on the chaise and said, "That's an accurate description. So you've been pining over this bird for the last month and you haven't done anything about it? That's not like you Faith. You usually want something you just go get it."

"I know. I just don't want Buffy though and I'm not certain what I want, but all I know is I need to see her again." Faith told him.

Spike looked at his friend sympathetically. Faith had it bad and she had never fallen for a girl this hard before. Last time she fell for a girl was back when they were in prep school and that ended badly, so Faith turned to using girls for sex without forming any of emotional attachments. But clearly Buffy had finally put a chink in that armour. Spike got up to go make Faith a drink and he brought it back to her, "Here luv."

Faith took the drink from him and she took a small sip then said, "I sent her a dress and invited her to dinner."

Spike's eyebrows rose in shock. Faith didn't take women out to dinner. It was clubs, events, and everything else in between but no dinner invites that could be mistaken for an attempted first date. Spike said the only thing that could come to mind, "Oh."

After she took a bigger gulp of her drink she added, "I told her to call me if she wanted to go."

And now it all made sense. If he didn't know for a fact that Faith could kick his ass he would have laughed at her because she was just nervous like some teenage kid asking his date to prom or something. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder and said, "Why don't you just give her a call? If you keep your personality to a minimum then I'm sure she won't hang up on you."

Faith scoffed, "Yeah right. I'm going for a drive."

Spike would have been concerned, but she had barely made a dent in the drink and he said, "Alright. I'll be in the studio. I've got to mix some tracks for this band."

She waved at him then headed through the house to the garage. She got into her yellow Ferrari and headed for the coast. A good drive along the beach would clear her mind and maybe ease some of the anxiousness that she was feeling. Once she had made shipping arrangements for the dress and necklace she had a heavy feeling in her stomach since yesterday. And now all this waiting was making everything worse. Faith turned on the radio to a rock station. As she zoned out and drove she eventually was able to relax. An hour and a half into her drive her phone began to ring. Looking at the display on her radio it just read "B". Faith's heart immediately sped up and she pulled off the road to some scenic overlook and answered the phone. Clearing her throat she tried to sound like her heart wasn't beating out of her chest, "Yo."

Buffy tried not to sound too happy to hear Faith's voice so she just replied, "Faith?" She wasn't into Faith romantically or anything. Buffy was just really intrigued by her.

The way Buffy said her name in that uncertain tone of voice made her heart speed up and Faith was certain she would have a heart attack right there in her car. Faith took a deep breath then said, "Yeah B it's me. You get my present?"

Buffy looked at the dress which was now laid out on her bed and the gold necklace with a small emerald drop on it was still in its box on her nightstand. Buffy lightly ran her finger over the gold chain as she said, "Yeah I did. The necklace is beautiful and that dress is amazing. I'm surprised you were able to get it at Bergdorf's."

Faith smirked, "Well when you're me everything is possible. The emerald in the necklace reminded me of your eyes."

Buffy didn't know what to say to that. Faith had probably just said the sweetest thing she had ever heard. Clearing her throat Buffy reminded her, "Faith...I really do appreciate the gifts, but I don't date women."

Faith ran her hand over the leather steering wheel saying, "I'm not asking you out on a date and I'm not asking you to date multiple women. I'm just asking you out to dinner." Then she quietly added, "Buffy I just need to see you."

Buffy chewed on her lip as she thought about it. She knew all about the Faith Lehane that the tabloids reported about, but this wasn't her though. The Faith she was talking to sounded unsure and not so full of herself. Plus if Faith could get over her feelings for Buffy then she would be an awesome friend to have. Coming to a decision that she hoped she wouldn't regret later Buffy agreed to the dinner, "All right. I'll go to dinner with you, but you have to promise to behave and no sexual harassment."

Faith had a quick retort that was on the tip of her tongue, but she swallowed it and said, "You have my word that you will be treated like the lady you are tonight. I'll set us up at the small bistro by your house."

"About that..." Buffy suddenly remembered, "How did you get my California address?"

Faith grinned and admitted, "My bodyguard Angel is a private investigator, so he's good at tracking this stuff down."

Buffy nodded and said, "Oh." Then added, "Faith don't do that again."

Faith chuckled, "I won't. This was just a onetime thing. So dinner say at seven?"

Buffy looked at the clock and she had enough time, "Yeah that'll be fine."

Ecstatic Faith quickly said, "Awesome. I'll pick you up at six thirty. Wear the dress B." Faith's voice took on a seductive tone, "You'll look beautiful and sexy in it."

The timber in Faith's voice caused the heat to rise to Buffy's skin and the unexpected reaction caused her to panic. Abruptly she said "I'll think about it. Got go Faith. Need to shower."

Buffy hung up with her and Faith sat in her car grinning. As she started up the car and revved up the engine. Faith was so excited that she broke every speed limit on her way back to her Santa Monica condo. As soon as she got in she yelled, "SPIKE!"

When he didn't respond she headed down to the basement studio. As she busted into the booth she yelled, "Buffy and I are having dinner!"

"Bloody hell Faith! I'm in the middle of laying down a soddin' track!" Spike yelled at her.

Faith didn't care she was too excited by the fact that she would be seeing the girl who had been plaguing her existence tonight. She was going to make it special. There would be flowers, expensive champagne imported from France, wonderful French cuisine and if she managed to she would leave with a kiss. A kiss. She was doing all this for a potential kiss. But it would be a kiss from Buffy and that's all that mattered to her. Faith slugged Spike in the shoulder and headed back up the stairs to get ready for her dinner tonight. Spike glowered after her, "She's off her trolley."

_At Buffy's House..._

Faith made her blush. She actually did more than that, but if she thought about it then she'd confuse herself. After she hung up with Faith she told Dawn that they were going to dinner. Dawn had just stared at her for a second then told her not to get Faith's hopes up. Buffy had told her that she had already told Faith that she wasn't going to date her so there wouldn't be anything to worry about. At least that's what she told Dawn. She herself wasn't so sure. Deciding she couldn't stand to be in her head anymore she called Willow. After three rings the phone was answered, "Willow can't come to the phone right now. Her soon-to-be wife has her completely indisposed."

Buffy face scrunched up and said, "Tara I know you know it's me."

Tara softly laughed, "Caller ID has ruined everything. What's up Buffy? Willow is in her office. She said something about advertising or programming. Not sure which. I was cooking."

Buffy let out a deep sigh, "I'm having dinner with Faith Lehane."

"Who's Faith Lehane and why are you having dinner with her? Is she a client or a soon to be client?" Tara asked innocently. Buffy smiled at the fact that Tara had no idea who Faith was. She didn't keep up with stuff like that which made her a successful wedding planner.

Buffy walked out on the part of the deck that was attached to her room as she said, "She's this millionaire Boston socialite. She was at the breast cancer event that happened a month ago. She had asked me out on a date then, but I told her no. I don't date women. No offense or anything. It's just not-I just know I'm not gay."

Tara chuckled then said, "Sweetie I know you're not gay. But you got to ask yourself why are you stressing on that one aspect? And if I know you Buffy, and having known you for four years I think I know you pretty well, you're stressing about what this will mean for her aren't you?"

Tara had caught her. That was one thing no one else in their group of friends could do. Tara was very good at reading people and she had read Buffy like a favourite novel or something. Buffy sighed and looked out at the ocean, "Yeah I am. I think Faith and I could be really good friends. Maybe. If she keeps calling me blondie and sexually harassing me then I'll have to kick her ass."

"Then tell her you want to be her friend and lay down the line. And she sexually harassed you?" Tara asked.

Buffy quickly began to defend Faith, "Oh god it was nothing like that it's just that she said..."Buffy trailed off not feeling comfortable with this conversation, "It doesn't matter. She was just being Faith."

Tara hummed then said, "Okay Buffy. Did you still want to speak with Willow? I'm certain I can get her out of her office. Granted that might mean I may have to hang up with you."

Buffy didn't get her innuendo right away and when she did she loudly said, "Tara!"

The other blonde laughed and said, "I'm sorry Buffy I couldn't help it. You just have the greatest response. But seriously did you want to talk to Willow?"

Buffy thought about it then said, "No. I need to get ready anyway. Just tell her I said hi and that I miss her."

"Will do. Have fun Buffy." Tara told her before they hung up.

Buffy took a deep breath. Tara was right if she laid down a clear line then there would be no mixed signals or anything. Buffy liked talking to Tara. They had gotten closer when she and Willow had gone through that rough patch, but now everything was better and they were getting married. She was just excited for them. Buffy walked back into her room and started to get ready for her dinner with Faith.

* * *

**I'm hoping to get regular updates for this one, but I just keep adding stuff to my pile. If you're still reading thank you soooo much. And please don't hurt me if the next update isn't like Christmas lol jk. I hope it's just a few weeks.**


End file.
